tgama_teenagedreamsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Stellamusa101
Dear person who is reading this, I will be gone for quite a while. However, my offline friends and my cousin will sometimes use this account and edit. Right now, I have a lot to deal with, and I don't want anymore of your personal attacks. This doesn't mean that I don't like talking to you guys. This means that I'm sick and tired of keep on arguing. So, I decided I'd leave for quite a while, in that case, my life will be perfect without those Farhah Haters... I can live without them, so, I'm moving on, and I'll to prove you that I'm a strong person. I don't care how much you keep saying that I'm annoying, well let's party. If you want to apologize or keep in touch with me, I'll be in Twitter and Facebook. If you don't have Twitter nor Facebook...well just leave a message here and my friend or cousin will report it to me. Me and Rutchelle are tired, so we've decided to do this! I'm still smiling! ---- I'll miss you...a lot. Since your cousin will do the editing, I'm gonna speak to her. ✰Daniella ~ Stars shine bright in front of my eyes✰ 06:57, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh Farhah! Why are you leaving? :((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 14:56, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I know you did what is her real name? Everyone has one like Melanie Cyrus is actually Porcelain Black. ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 16:29, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Can you check my fanon now? not the Jasmine one the other one I have given it some touch ups, can you grade it now? ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 08:17, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Farhah! long time no see... This wiki needs a lot editing! and our theme is still on Christmas? and the wordmark? I don't see why you edit on Winx Club Fanon Wiki instead on this awesome one., anyways I was saying that could we edit the pages like Iris and Izora Blackstone? ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 11:07, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Well, I thought you might have your own ideas for Izora, so that's why I don't edit it ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 11:27, January 6, 2014 (UTC) You have a nice taste Farhah, and when will you come around and complete the transcripts? There so many that are incomplete!! I am still on Trial but can't reach 1000 edits still at least I am 3rd on the leaderboard now. ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 11:35, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah... it is... lol Farhah! ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 11:39, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I don't think none of those maybe pink? This wiki would look really pretty. ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 11:44, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes, but we need a background, though we like that one we have now. ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 11:55, January 6, 2014 (UTC) No, I said we meaning us at Fanon Fairies Wiki. ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 11:57, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Farhah, May I say can we copy your standards page? Credit will be given. ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 10:14, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much Farhah! ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 13:59, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Farhah c: It's me, RoseOlaf from Fanpop! RoseOlaf (talk) 11:28, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm more of independent :3 RoseOlaf (talk) 11:58, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Can we use the halloween background of Teenage Dreams? ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 09:41, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the quick reply! ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 14:13, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello Farhah, I wanted to ask something, sorry for annoying you so many times! *Have you got Yahoo? If so, make one chatting is more easy then and I have Yahoo so we can chat! *How come another wiki is not allowed to put on another wiki's background? ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 15:07, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 06:16, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Farhah, will you check my Fanon again please? I added more posts, Maybe I will get an A this time? ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 15:57, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Farhah ^^ RoseOlaf (talk) 07:37, January 14, 2014 (UTC)